Speicher
by Zhang Fei
Summary: Kenangan seorang Akashi Tetsuya tentang kakaknya yang telah pergi saat ia masih sangat muda. Ketika itu, Akashi Tetsuya tak pernah menyadari apa itu arti kehilangan dan penyesalan, an AkaKuro fic based on true story (lagi), full nyata :v


Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke punya Fujimaki-sensei, Nigou punya saya #plakk, cerita asli punya Lie-sensei #nak

Title: Speicher

Pair: AkaKuro.

Genre: Family, Angst

Summary: Kenangan seorang Akashi Tetsuya tentang kakaknya yang telah pergi saat ia masih sangat muda. Ketika itu, Akashi Tetsuya tak pernah menyadari apa itu arti kehilangan dan penyesalan, an AkaKuro fic based on true story (lagi), full nyata :v

Warning: Fei ngga tau apa yang akan terjadi pada kalian setelah membaca fic ini, tapi sebaiknya siapkan payung sebelum hujan(?), Fei sih nangis pas nulisnya :v

Happy reading ^^

* * *

><p><em>Aku masih ingat ketika aku masih kecil, Oniichan selalu mengajakku jalan-jalan…<em>

* * *

><p>Seorang pemuda bersurai scarlet duduk di genkan sambil mengikat tali sepatu basketnya, "Tetsuya! Cepatlah, Oniichan sudah telat nih!" Serunya tanpa mengalihkan perhatian dari sepatunya.<p>

Terdengar suara langkah kaki kecil yang terburu-buru dari dalam rumah bergaya tradisional tersebut, "Oniichan matte!" Teriakan ala anak kecil menggema di seluruh ruangan, yang berasal dari sosok bocah berambut biru muda berusia kira-kira 5 tahun.

Pemuda itu, Akashi Seijuurou, berdiri dari tempatnya duduk dan menatap adik kesayangannya itu, "Makanya, jangan lama-lama." Ucapnya sambil mencubit pipi tembem Akashi Tetsuya, adiknya.

"Oniichan, itte!" Teriak Tetsuya sambil berusaha untuk melepaskan pipinya dari tangan jahil sang kakak.

Akashi Seijuurou dan Akashi Tetsuya adalah putra dari Akashi Keito dan Akashi Aikari, pemilik perusahaan yang masih baru. Usia mereka terpaut cukup jauh, sekitar 20 tahun. Bagaimana bisa? Hanya Tuhan yang tau :v

Seijuurou sangat menyayangi adik kecilnya itu, setiap hari Seijuurou selalu bermain bersama adiknya, memanjakan adiknya, siapapun yang melihat mereka pasti mengira kalau Tetsuya adalah keponakan Seijuurou.

"Ngomong-ngomong, pakai jaket dan topimu, hari ini sangat panas, Oniichan tak mau adik Oniichan jadi hitam."

"Mou," Tetsuya manyun, namun tetap memakai topi dan jaket favoritnya, "Tetsuya kan bukan Daiki-nii."

"Ara, Sei-kun dan Tecchan sudah mau berangkat?" Tanya Aikari dari dapur.

"Ah, iya." Jawab Seijuurou.

"Hati-hati di jalan ya."

"Hai, ittekimasu."

"Itterashai."

* * *

><p>…<em>dibawa ke tempat tongkrongannya, lapangan basket yang tak jauh dari rumah kami.<em>

* * *

><p>"Yo, Akashi."<p>

"Tetsuyacchi chou kawaii-ssu!"

"Tet-chin mau permen?"

"Akashi."

Seijuurou menurunkan Tetsuya yang sedang digendongnya dan menghampiri teman-temannya, "Halo, minna."

Biar aku perkenalkan kalian dengan mereka. Yang berambut biru tua itu bernama Aomine Daiki, berusia 25 tahun, bekerja sebagai polisi, yang berambut kuning, Kise Ryouta, adalah seorang pilot yang dulu bekerja sebagai model, yang berambut hijau adalah Midorima Shintarou, seorang dokter bedah yang terkenal dan yang terakhir, yang bersurai ungu adalah Murasakibara Atsushi, pemilik toko kue yang terkenal karena kualitasnya yang terbaik di seluruh Jepang.

Mereka adalah teman-teman Seijuurou semasa SMA, satu Tim basket dari SMA Teiko, yang telah mempertahankan kemenagan mutlak mereka selama tiga tahun berturut-turut, merekalah yang telah mempertahankan kemenangan itu, dengan bakat mereka yang luar biasa, dijuluki Kiseki no Sedai.

"Kita jadi main ngga nih?" Tanya Shintarou, "Jangan sampai waktuku terbuang sia-sia karena menunggu."

"Tsundere-kun, jujur aja kalau lu ga sabaran mau main."

"Diem lu Daki!"

"Nani?!"

"Maa maa, Ayo kita main-ssu." Ryouta mencoba untuk menenangkan keduanya.

"Tapi, Nijimura-senpai belum datang." Tangan Seijuurou bergerak mengambil handphonenya. Namun gerakannya terhenti begitu meresakan tarikan di bajunya, "Oniichan, Tetsuya mau main."

Seijuurou menatap Tetsuya yang tampak bersemangat, "boleh saja." Jawab Seijuurou, "tapi cium dulu." Lanjutnya sambil mensejajarkan diri dengan adiknya dan menunjuk pipi kanannya.

**CUP**

Dengan senang hati Tetsuya mencium kakaknya, setelah itu coretmenyeretcoret menarik Seijuurou ke lapangan.

* * *

><p>"Yo minna, maaf terlambat."<p>

"Ah, Nijimura-senpai." Akashi berbalik dan menyambut Nijimura Shuuzo, senpai mereka yang bekerja sebagai direktur perusahaan.

"Mou, Shuuzo-nii datangnya terlalu cepat, Tetsuya masih mau main." Tetsuya menggembungkan pipinya sambil memeluk bola basket yang dipegangnya.

"Kalau masih mau main, main aja." Shuuzo mengelus kepala Tetsuya dengan sayang.

"Yey! Makasih, Shuuzo-nii!"

* * *

><p><em>Setelah bersenang-senang seharian, kami pulang. Ah,aku teringat hal bodoh yang kulakukan…<em>

* * *

><p>"Tetsuya senang tidak hari ini?"<p>

Tetsuya mendongak menatap Seijuurou dan tersenyum lebar, "Selama bersama Oniichan, aku selalu senang." Jawabnya.

Seijuurou tetap berkonsentrasi mengemudikan motornya, membiarkan Tetsuya duduk di depannya sambil bernyanyi riang dan berceloteh panjang lebar, mereka bercerita seru sambil tertawa sesekali, hingga tanpa mereka sadari, mereka sudah dekat rumah. Seijuurou mulai memperlambat motornya, namun Tetsuya yang tak mengerti apa-apa malah menggas motor itu hingga-

**BRAKK**

-menabrak pagar rumah.

Motor itu tumbang, beserta Seijuurou dan juga Tetsuya.

"Tetsuya, daijobu ka?" Dengan panik Seijuurou berusaha memeriksa keadaan Tetsuya. Namun…

"Hi…"

Seijuurou terpana.

"Hihihi, ahahaha."

Tetsuya tertawa lebar seakan tak terjadi apa-apa, dia juga tak menangis walau lututnya berdarah.

"Tadi itu seru ya, Oniichan." Celetuk Tetsuya disela-sela tawanya.

"Seru atau tidak, yang penting kita obati dulu lukamu." Balas Seijuurou sembari menghela nafas lega. Digendongnya tubuh mungil itu masuk ke dalam rumah, sambil terkekeh geli mendengar lelucon yang dilontarkan adiknya.

* * *

><p>…<em>Oniichan bahkan tak memarahiku saat itu.<em>

_Aku juga masih ingat, hari itu, ketika aku bermain di depan rumahnya…_

* * *

><p>Seijuurou duduk di teras sambil menyeruput cokelat hangat sambil membaca novel. Sekali-kali matanya melirik ke dua anak kecil yang asyik bermain tanah di halaman.<p>

"Ne, Tetsu, kau bikin apa itu?" Tanya Kagami Taiga, tetangga dan juga sahabat Tetsuya, sambil melirik bentuk gumpalan uhukabsurduhuk di kaki Tetsuya.

"Aku mau membuat brownies." Jawab Tetsuya sambil membentuk gumpalan tanah itu.

"Yosh, kalau gitu aku bikin tumpeng." Seru Taiga sambil mengumpulkan tanah dengan kedua tangannya. (memangnya di Jepang ada tumpeng ya?)

Senyuman kecil terukir di wajahnya melihat kegembiraan yang terpancar dari kedua manik azure tersebut, ah, masa kecil yang begitu bahagia.

"Hey, Tetsuya, Taiga, kalian bikin apa?" Seorang anak berambut abu-abu kira-kira berusia 10 tahun mendatangi mereka.

"Halo, Haizaki-nii, kami lagi bikin kue." Jawab Tetsuya polos.

"Hah?" Haizaki Shougo, anak paling nakal di daerah itu, mengernyitkan dahi, "kalian kan cowok, masa main mainan cewek sih?" Tanyanya sembari menghancurkan kue tanah yang telah dibuat oleh Tetsuya dan Taiga.

"OY!" Seru Taiga.

"Kalau kalian merasa cowok, harusnya kalian bikin mobil, bukan kue."

"Temeee!" Geram Taiga.

"Sudahlah, Taiga-kun, kita kan bisa bikin lagi." Tetsuya berusaha untuk menahan Taiga.

Seijuurou melihatnya, dan tentu saja dia takkan tinggal diam. Dengan kecepatan flash(?) Seijuurou mendekati Haizaki dan tersenyum psycho, "Bisakah kau pergi dan tidak mengganggu orang lain?" Tanyanya dengan aura yang tidak enak di belakangnya, membuat Haizaki merinding disko.

"I-iya iya aku pergi." Jawab Haizaki sembari lari dari halaman. Seijuurou menghentakkan kaki berkali-kali ke tanah, membuat Haizaki semakin kacir karena mengira Seijuurou mengejarnya.

"Kalian main lagi aja," Seijuurou mengelus rambut Tetsuya dan Taiga bergantian, "Takkan ada yang mengganggu kalian lagi."

"Arigatou ne, Oniichan." Jawab Tetsuya senang

* * *

><p><em>Oniichan selalu ada untuk melindungiku. Oniichan juga selalu mengajari dan membantuku membuat PR ketika aku masuk SD.<em>

* * *

><p>"Oniichan, cara ngerjain ini gimana?"<p>

Seijuurou menatap lekat-lekat tulisan uhukcakarayamuhuk yang memenuhi buku tulis itu. Tulisan tangan anak yang baru masuk SD. Manik deep crimson itu berusaha untuk menganalisa dan membaca tulisan itu, namun hasilnya nihil, tulisan itu sama sekali tak bisa dibaca.

"Apa soalnya, Tetsuya?" Tanya Seijuurou.

"Etto," Tetsuya memicingkan mata dan berusaha untuk membaca tulisannya sendiri, "1+1=…" Tetsuya langsung menatap kakaknya dengan tatapan 'oniichan-apa-jawabannya-?'

Seijuurou tertawa kecil sambil mengambil segelas vanilla milkshake dari kantong plastik yang dibawanya, "Ada berapa milkshake disini, Tetsuya?" Tanyanya sambil mengabaikan air liur Tetsuya yang sudah mengalir kemana-mana.

"Satu!" Seru Tetsuya.

"Ditambah satu lagi," Seijuurou meletakkan segelas lagi disamping gelas pertama, "Jadi ada berapa?"

"Dua!"

"Tuh bisa." Celetuk Seijuurou sambil mengacak-ngacak surai biru muda Tetsuya.

"Hehehe. Kalau soal kedua?" Tanya Tetsuya lagi.

"Apa soalnya?"

"3-1=…"

Sebuah gelas milkshake bertambah di meja belajar, "Untukmu, Tetsuya."

Manik azure itu berbinar senang, "Arigatou, Oniichan. Baru kali ini Oniichan membelikanku tiga gelas milkshake."

Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan mengambil gelas milkshake yang ada di meja, "Banyak banget, Otousan minta satu ya." Kata Keito sembari meminum milkshakenya.

"Otouchan wa hidoi! Itu kan buat aku!" Tetsuya menangis.

"Ne, kan masih ada tuh." Jawab Keito sambil menuding milkshake yang tersisa.

"Tapi kan tinggal dua-"

Tetsuya berhenti menangis, matanya melebar, Seijuurou dan Keito menatap Tetsuya yang tercengang.

"Benar juga!" Serunya, "Tiga milkshake, Otouchan minum satu, sisanya dua! Tiga kurang satu sama dengan dua!" Tetsuya melompat dan memeluk Seijuurou, "Arigatou, Oniichan."

"Tetsuya semakin pintar ya sekarang," Keito tertawa, "Sebagai hadiah, Otousan akan membelikanmu vanilla milkshake premium jumbo besok pulang sekolah."

"Uwah, hontouni?" Tanya Tetsuya semangat.

"Tentu saja, apa sih yang ngga untuk anak Otousan yang paling imut?"

"Yey! Arigatou Otouchan!"

* * *

><p><em>Hari itu, aku yang sedang bermain di rumah Taiga-kun, melihat Oniichan pergi bersama Okaachan, aku tak tau mereka pergi kemana, namun baru kali ini aku melihat mereka berboncengan seperti itu…<em>

* * *

><p>"Tetsu."<p>

"Hn?" Tetsuya mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Taiga.

"Oniichan mau kemana tuh?" Tanya Taiga sambil menunjuk Seijuurou yang membonceng Aikari dengan motor.

Tetsuya menatap mereka, "Aku tak tau." Jawabnya, "aku bisa nanya nanti pas mereka pulang." Jawabnya cuek.

"Sou ka?" Taiga hanya bisa menatap motor yang semakin jauh dengan penasaran.

* * *

><p>"Sei-kun,"<p>

Seijuurou mendongak, "Doushta no, Okaasan?" Tanyanya sembari berusaha untuk tersenyum.

"Kenapa kau bengong? Tecchan sudah menunggumu." Aikari duduk di samping putra sulungnya.

"Sou ka? Aku akan segera kesana." Seijuurou tak beranjak dari tempat duduknya, matanya menerawang kosong ke depan, seolah tak ada masa depan lagi untuknya.

"Sei-kun," Aikari menepuk bahu Seijuurou, "Apa kau masih memikirkan perkataan dokter tadi?"

Seijuurou menggeleng, "Aku memikirkan Tetsuya." Ujarnya sembari beranjak dari duduknya, "apa dia akan baik-baik saja kalau kutinggalkan?"

"Ngomong apa kau, kau takkan pergi!" Aikari berusaha untuk membantah perkataan yang meluncur dari mulut Seijuurou. Namun Seijuurou hanya tersenyum sembari melenggang pergi.

Aikari menunduk sedih, "Kenapa harus Sei-kun?" Bisiknya lirih.

* * *

><p>"Okaachan,"<p>

"Hm?" Aikari menyahut tanpa mengalihkan perhatian dari tas berisi pakaian di hadapannya.

"Oniichan mana?"

Gerakan Aikari seketika berhenti, "K-kenapa kau mencarinya, Tecchan?"

Tetsuya menunduk, "Sudah seminggu Tetsuya ga ketemu Oniichan, Tetsuya jadi kangen. Oniichan kan ga pernah pergi lebih dari seminggu."

Aikari menunduk menatap tas didepannya, tanpa Tetsuya ketahui, airmata Aikari meleleh. Mana mungkin dia tega? Tetsuya masih kecil, apapun yang dia katakan takkan dimengerti,bagaimana bisa dia mengatakan pada Tetsuya kalau Seijuurou, kakak kesayangannya, kini terbaring lemah di rumah sakit pasca operasi usus buntu?

"Tecchan pengen ketemu Sei-kun?" Tanya Aikari sambil berusaha menyembunyikan air matanya. Anggukan penuh semangat dia terima dari Tetsuya.

"Kalau gitu Tecchan siap-siap ya, kita akan berangkat."

Sebuah anggukan dia terima sebelum anak itu menghilang dari pandangannya.

* * *

><p><em>Hari-hari berlalu dan ketika Oniichan terbaring di tempat itu, aku baru tersadar, hal yang tak pernah terbayangkan oleh diriku yang masih polos ..<em>

* * *

><p>Keito duduk di tepi tempat tidur dimana seorang pemuda bersurai scarlet tengah terlelap. Matanya tertutup rapat, dadanya naik turun dengan lemah.<p>

Sungguh, kali ini Akashi Seijuurou tampak sangat rapuh.

Digenggamnya tangan pucat itu dan dielusnya dengan lembut, matanya menatap nanar putra sulung kebanggaannya yang kini terbaring lemah pasca operasi usus buntu, "Seijuurou, kenapa?" Gumamnya.

Pintu kamar terbuka lebar, Akashi Tetsuya berlari masuk dan memeluk Keito, "Otouchan!" Serunya riang.

"Hey Tetsu." Keito mengangkat Tetsuya ke pangkuannya, "sudah makan?"

"Sudah." Jawab Tetsuya riang.

Seakan sebuah alarm, suara Tetsuya telah membangunkan Seijuurou, "Ugh~Tetsuya~" panggilnya lirih sembari berusaha untuk duduk, namun Aikari keburu menahannya.

"Jangan memaksakan diri, Sei-kun." Bisiknya sambil mendorong Seijuurou kembali tidur.

Tetsuya menatap Seijuurou yang terbatuk-batuk, kini dia tau, kemana Seijuurou dan Aikari pergi tempo hari, tak lain tak bukan adalah tempat ini, tempat yang menahan kebebasan kakaknya.

"Oniichan…"

Seijuurou tersenyum manis kepadanya, "Jangan khawatir," ucapnya sembari mengelus pipi porselen itu, "Oniichan baik-baik saja."

Tetsuya tersenyum, "Tetsuya yakin kok, Oniichan kan kuat." Ucapnya, "Makanya, Oniichan jangan tidur terus, harus banyak makan dan minum obat, oke?"

"Oke." Seijuurou tersenyum. Ya, demi Tetsuya, Seijuurou akan berjuang.

* * *

><p><strong>~3 bulan kemudian~<strong>

"ONIICHAN PEMBOHONG!"

Manik azure itu mulai berkaca-kaca, siap mengalirkan sungai kapan saja, sementara itu Seijuurou terpaku di tempat, tak mampu berkata apa-apa.

"Oniichan bilang Oniichan baik-baik saja! Mana buktinya? Oniichan pembohong!" Seru Tetsuya sembari berlari keluar ruangan.

"Tetsuya!" Seijuurou berusaha untuk bangun, namun tubuhnya terlalu lemah, "Tetsuya!"

Oh Tetsuya, tak taukah kau kalau kakakmu sangat menderita? Tak taukah kau, setiap makanan yang masuk ke dalam organ pencernaannya selalu keluar lagi karena rasa sakit yang sangat hebat di perutnya? Tak taukah kau, Seijuurou ingin segera sembuh, dan kembali bermain denganmu, membawamu jalan-jalan, dan membacakan dongeng sebelum tidur untukmu?

* * *

><p><em>Aku selalu merutuki diriku saat itu, kenapa aku begitu egois?<em>

* * *

><p>"Tetsuya."<p>

Tetsuya mendongak, menatap Keito yang mengulurkan segelas milkshake kepadanya sambil tersenyum. Diambilnya gelas milkshake itu dan membiarkan ayahnya mengacak-acak surai birunya (yang biasa selalu diprotesnya), "Kau bertengkar dengan kakakmu?"

Tetsuya tersentak, "T-tidak kok." Jawabnya cepat.

"Otouchan tau kok." Ucap Keito, "sekali-kali bertengkar tidak apa, tapi kalian harus baikan."

Kepala mungil itu menunduk, "Ne, Otouchan, apa aku salah karena yakin?"

Kening Keito berkerut, "apa maksudmu?"

"Aku terlalu yakin kalau Oniichan akan baik-baik saja, apa itu salah?"

"Tidak kok, Oniichan akan baik-baik saja, namun butuh waktu untuk dia menyembuhkan diri."

"Sou ka?"

Tetsuya bangkit berdiri, "Mau kemana?" Tanya Keito sambil menatap Tetsuya yang sudah memegang gagang pintu. Tetsuya tersenyum manis sebelum membuka pintunya, "Aku harus minta maaf sama Oniichan."

Seijuurou yang sedang makan apel langsung menoleh begitu mendengar pintu terbuka, "Tetsuya!" Serunya sembari turun dari tempat tidur dan mendekati Tetsuya.

"Oniichan, aku-"

"Kau sudah makan?"

Tetsuya tersentak, namun segera mengangguk, "Aku minum milkshake aja." Jawabnya.

"Baguslah, kau harus banyak makan, supaya tidak sakit, ya?" Seijuurou mensejajarkan diri dengan Tetsuya dan mengelus kepalanya.

"Oniichan," Tetsuya membenamkan diri di bahu sang kakak, "Gomenasai."

"Hm? Tetsuya pernah salah?" Tanya Seijuurou lembut.

"Ha'i, Tetsuya marah-marah sama Oniichan." Jawab Tetsuya.

"Maa maa, itu kan masalah kecil." Seijuurou tertawa sambil menyentil pelan dahi Tetsuya.

"Aw, jadi Oniichan ngga marah?" Tanya Tetsuya sambil memegangi jidatnya.

"Kenapa Oniichan harus marah sama adik Oniichan yang paling imut?"

Senyuman lebar terkembang di wajah bocah yang hampir menginjak usia enam tahun itu, "Oniichan, daisuki da yo!" Serunya sembari memeluk erat Seijuurou.

"Hai hai." Balas Seijuurou.

* * *

><p><em>Hingga akhirnya berbulan-bulan ia di sana. Tak ada lagi hal-hal yang pertama ku ceritakan terulang lagi. Aku tak pernah menyadarinya, apa yang terjadi padanya hingga berbulan-bulan terbaring lemah di sana ? Aku tak mengerti, kenapa harus berbulan-bulan ? Aku hanya meyakini, ia akan kembali seperti semula. Tapi ..<em>

* * *

><p>Tetsuya melempar joysticknya ke karpet beludru tempatnya bermain game. Dengan malas dia menghempaskan tubuh ke karpet yang empuk.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Aku merindukannya, dia yang selalu melindungiku, memanjakanku, juga mengajakku bermain, dan juga suasana malam hari ketika aku mengetok pintu kamarnya, aku melihatnya sedang berbaring di sana dan tersenyum...<em>

* * *

><p>"Oniichan kapan pulang?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri.<p>

Segalanya menjadi membosankan, game _Star Wars_ yang dia mainkan, kue tanah yang dia bentuk, buku dongeng yang dia baca, basket yang dia mainkan bersama teman-teman kakaknya, segalanya terasa hambar tanpa Oniichan kesayangannya.

Tetsuya beranjak bangun dan berjalan menuju kamarnya, ketika melewati kamar Seijuurou, dia mencoba untuk membuka pintu kamar berwarna merah marun itu, dan dia melihatnya, Seijuurou berbaring dengan setengah punggung bersandar pada sandaran tempat tidur sambil membaca buku.

"Oniichan?"

Seijuurou menatapnya dan tersenyum, Tetsuya mengucek kedua matanya dan kembali menatap ruangan itu. Namun ruangan itu kosong, tak ada Seijuurou di dalamnya.

Air mata mengalir keluar ketika Tetsuya berkedip, dia menangis di pintu kamar yang selalu didatanginya setiap malam ketika dia mimpi buruk, "Oniichan, kapan mau pulang?"

* * *

><p><em>Tidak, aku menangis bukan karena khawatir, tapi kesal, kesal karena Oniichan tak pulang-pulang dari tempat itu. Aku tak pernah khawatir, aku yakin Oniichan akan sembuh, karena dia itu kuat, tidak seperti diriku yang lemah...<em>

* * *

><p>Tetsuya meminum vanilla milkshake yang dibelikan Shuuzo untuknya, namun raut wajahnya tak berubah. Shuuzo yang menemaninya bingung mau bicara apa.<p>

"Er, Tetsuya, main basket yuk."

Tetsuya menggeleng.

"Lho? Bukannya Tetsuya suka basket?"

Tetsuya mengangguk.

"Trus kenapa ga mau main?"

"Bosan."

Shuuzo benar-benar bingung, karena Tetsuyalah yang paling heboh jika diajak main basket.

"Ga ada Oniichan ngga seru."

Kini dia mengerti mengapa Tetsuya menolak, "Begitu ya?" Shuuzo menggigit burgernya, "ceria sedikit dong, Sei kan pulang besok."

"Lama." Tetsuya merengut, "Tetsuya maunya sekarang."

"Ya sudah, kita pulang ya, trus Tetsuya masuk kamar dan tidur, sekali bangun, Sei akan ada di kamarnya."

Tetsuya mengangguk, "Hai!"

* * *

><p><em>Berbulan-bulan ia terbaring di tempat itu, dan akhirnya dipulangkan ke rumah. Tapi ia tetap terbaring lemah di rumah, di kamarnya. Rumahku jadi selalu ramai oleh teman-temannya yang menjaganya, menjenguknya. Aku tak mengerti, aku juga tak mengkhawatirkannya. Kenapa aku begitu polos ?<em>

* * *

><p>Tetsuya terbangun keesokan harinya, merasa rumahnya sedikit lebih ramai dari biasanya. Dibukanya pintu kamarnya dan mendapati sosok sang ibu melintas.<p>

"Nggh, Okaachan?" Panggil Tetsuya sambil mengucek kedua matanya.

Aikari menoleh, "Ara? Tecchan sudah bangun? Mau ketemu Sei-kun?"

Mendengar ibunya menyebutkan nama Oniichannya, Tetsuya langsung melek, "Oniichan?!"

"Ya, dia di kamarnya."

Tetsuya langsung berlari masuk ke kamar Seijuurou yang ramai karena teman-temannya datang berkunjung, "Oniichan!"

Seijuurou masih terbaring lemah disana, namun senyum hangatnya tak pernah hilang dari wajahnya, "Ara, lihat siapa yang baru bangun." Ledeknya.

Tetsuya memanjat ranjang Seijuurou dan memeluknya, "Aku kangen!" Serunya.

"Hai hai, Kau kira hanya kau yang kangen?" Tanya Seijuurou sambil mengacak rambut Tetsuya.

"Tetsu, kau belum mandi ya? Bau uuuh~" Ledek Daiki sambil menutup hidungnya.

"Tapi ga seperti Daiki-nii yang tiap hari berkubang di lumpur." Balas Tetsuya sambil menjulurkan lidah.

"BWAHAHAHA, bahkan anak kecil tau kebiasaanmu, Aominecchi!" Ryouta tertawa keras.

"Tetsu teme, kau kira aku ini badak?!"

Mereka semua tertawa.

* * *

><p><em>Sudah hampir sebulan Oniichan pulang, namun keadaannya tak membaik, malah semakin lemah, namun dia tetap tersenyum, dia tak menyerah…<em>

* * *

><p>Malam itu, Seijuurou berbaring sambil menutup matanya, entah karena efek obat yang diminumnya, atau dia memang lelah menghadapi semua ini. Dia hampir berlabuh di pulau mimpi ketika pintu kamarnya terbuka dan menampilkan sosok anak kecil berambut biru muda yang mengintip dari balik pintu, "Oniichan, sudah tidur ya?"<p>

Seijuurou terlalu lelah untuk duduk, maka dia hanya bisa menjawab dengan suara yang sedikit serak sambil memberikan senyum terbaiknya, "Belum, masuklah Tetsuya."

Tetsuya masuk dan berbaring di samping kakaknya, "Ada apa, Tetsuya?" Tanya Seijuurou heran begitu Tetsuya merapatkan diri ke tubuhnya, "Aku mimpi buruk." Jawab Tetsuya pelan.

Seijuurou melingkarkan tangannya ke tubuh mungil Tetsuya, membawa bocah itu ke dalam kehangatan yang melimpah, "Jangan takut, Oniichan disini." Ucapnya.

Terdengar dengkuran halus yang berasal dari Tetsuya, Seijuurou tersenyum melihat senyuman di wajah Tetsuya yang langsung tertidur begitu merasa nyaman, "Oyasumi, Tetsuya." Gumamnya sebelum terlelap.

* * *

><p><em>Aku masih ingat juga ketika malam itu aku diajak oleh tetanggaku mengelilingi Tokyo di malam hari. Aku menikmatinya… <em>

* * *

><p>Tetsuya melangkah masuk ke rumah dengan langkah riang. Dia baru pulang dari pusat kota Tokyo, diajak oleh Taiga dan ayahnya yang memang mau berkeliling kota, mennikmati suasana Tokyo di malam hari. Tangannya menggenggam sebatang es loli yang dibelikan oleh ayahnya Taiga.<p>

"Tadaima." Ucapnya begitu melangkah masuk ke rumah. Tak ada jawaban, Tetsuya tak ambil pusing. Dia melangkah ke kamarnya, hendak melanjutkan buku cerita yang belum selesai dibacanya.

"Ne, Kuruto."

Tetsuya berhenti begitu suara Seijuurou masuk ke indera pendengarannya, dia menempelkan telinganya ke daun pintu, menguping pembicaraan Seijuurou dengan orang yang menjaganya, Kuruto.

"Apa Tetsuya sudah pulang?"

* * *

><p>… <em>dan tak terpikirkan olehku bahwa dirinya tetap mengkhawatirkanku.<em>

* * *

><p>"Sepertinya belum. Memangnya kenapa?"<p>

"Tidak apa-apa."

Tetsuya diam sejenak, namun segera berjalan menuju kamarnya untuk melakukan apa yang diimajinasikannya tadi.

* * *

><p>Seijuurou berjalan pelan ke kamar Tetsuya. Dia duduk di tepi tempat tidur dan ditatapnya wajah Tetsuya yang tertidur lelap tanpa merasa tertekan, frustasi, takut atau lainnya. Wajahnya damai, bahkan dia tersenyum dalam tidurnya.<p>

"Kau mimpi apa, Tetsuya?" Tanyanya lirih sembari mengelus pipi bakpao Tetsuya, "Seandainya aku bisa terus disini untuk melindungimu…"

"Oniichan, daisuki." Tetsuya mengigau.

Air mata mengalir di pipi Seijuurou, dipeluknya Tetsuya sambil menangis pelan, "Gomen ne, gomen ne Tetsuya." Isaknya. Dia tak ingin ini terjadi, dia mengambil keputusan itu agar penyakitnya hilang, agar dia bisa kembali memanjakan Tetsuya, melindungi Tetsuya, mengajari Tetsuya. Dia ingin melihat adiknya masuk SMP, SMA, pacaran, lalu menikah. Dia tidak mengharapkan hal ini, terbaring lemah tanpa bisa melakukan apa-apa.

Dia membenci dirinya yang lemah.

Entah sudah berapa lama dia menangis disana, akhirnya Seijuurou bangun. Dengan lembut, diciumnya pipi Tetsuya, ciuman terakhirnya, "Daisuki, Tetsuya. Terima kasih telah menemani Oniichan selama ini." Ucapnya lembut sebelum kembali ke kamarnya.

* * *

><p><em>Dan .. tak lama kemudian, ketika aku terbangun di pagi hari. Aku menyadari rumahku telah ramai dan berisik sehingga aku merasa tak bisa tidur lebih lama.<em>

* * *

><p>Tetsuya terbangun keesokan harinya, merasa rumahnya sedikit lebih ramai dari kemarin ketika teman-teman Seijuurou datang berkunjung. "Ada apa ini?" Tanyanya pada diri sendiri, tepat saat itu juga Aikari masuk ke kamarnya dan memeluknya erat sambil menangis.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Okaachan langsung ke kamarku, memberitahu kabar tersebut. Aku meresponnya biasa saja. Kenapa ?<em>

* * *

><p>"Tecchan, Sei-kun…"<p>

"Okaachan kenapa?"

"Sei-kun meninggal…"

* * *

><p><em>Apa karena aku masih tak tahu apa itu arti kehilangan ?Kenapa aku masih sepolos itu ?<em>

_Atau aku yang bodoh ?_

_Kenapa aku bisa tak mengerti ?_

* * *

><p>Pemakaman Seijuurou berlangsung khidmat. Banyak teman-temannya semasa SMP dan SMA yang datang melayat, menyampaikan belasungkawa kepada keluarga yang ditinggalkan. Semuanya menangis, Ryouta, Daiki, Atsushi, bahkan Shuuzo dan Shintarou, mereka menangis. Namun tidak untuk Tetsuya.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Di hari-hari berduka tersebut aku masih bisa tersenyum ceria<em>

* * *

><p>Tetsuya tak tampak bersedih, ia tetap tersenyum, ketika teman-teman Seijuurou menatapnya dengan tatapan sedih, dia akan tersenyum lebar. Tak ada air mata yang mengalir dari matanya, tak ada isakan keluar dari mulutnya, Tetsuya bersikap seolah Seijuurou masih di kamarnya, berbaring dan tidur, yang tanpa dia tau, kalau kakaknya takkan bangun lagi dari tidurnya, untuk menyapanya, memanjakannya, dia takkan pernah melihat senyuman hangat yang selalu diberikan kepadanya setiap hari.<p>

* * *

><p><em>aku juga menjalani kehidupan sekolahku seperti biasa, walaupun tak ada sosok guru kesayanganku yang mengajariku.<em>

* * *

><p>Setelah Seijuurou dimakamkan pun, Tetsuya masih tidak mengerti. Yang dia pikirkan, Oniichannya sedang tidur, seperti di dalam dongeng yang biasa dibacakan Seijuurou tiap malam, dan suatu hari nanti dia akan bangun dan kembali seperti biasa, menjadi sosok kakak, ayah, guru, sekaligus bodyguard bagi dirinya.<p>

Tetsuya terus menunggu, diraihnya prestasi sebanyak mungkin, dilakukannya semua yang terbaik, agar ketika sang Oniichan terbangun, dia dapat menunjukkan prestasinya selama ini, hasil usahanya selama Seijuurou tertidur, agar Seijuurou bisa tersenyum, sambil mengelus kepalanya dan mengatakan "Oniichan bangga padamu, Tetsuya."

* * *

><p><em>Waktu terus berlalu…<em>

* * *

><p>Pemuda bersurai sewarna langit musim panas itu menatap langit, dengan tatapan kosong dan sedih.<p>

"Tetsu, mau pulang bareng?"

Pemuda itu tak lain adalah Akashi Tetsuya yang kini sudah menginjak usia 17 tahun, dengan segudang prestasi yang dia miliki.

"Tidak hari ini, Taiga-kun, ada tempat yang harus kudatangi." Jawab Tetsuya sembari tersenyum kepada teman sepermainannya waktu kecil.

"Ke tempat itu lagi?" Tanya Taiga.

"Hai." Jawab Tetsuya pelan.

Taiga mengangkat bahunya sembari melenggang pergi, "aku titip salam ya."

Tetsuya menghela nafas sejenak sebelum beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan keluar dari kelas yang kosong itu.

* * *

><p><em>Hingga akhirnya, ketika aku telah mengerti.<em>

* * *

><p>Makam itu berdiri tegak dibawah pohon sakura, dan Akashi Tetsuya berlutut di hadapan makam itu.<p>

"Halo, Oniichan." Sapanya pada makam itu. Dielusnya kanji yang terukir disana, membentuk nama Akashi Seijuurou yang diukir dengan cat emas.

"Sudah 11 tahun berlalu ya, aku tak menyadarinya. Otouchan dan Okaachan juga semakin tua setiap harinya."

Angin meniup bunga sakura yang berguguran, membuat Tetsya bergidik kedinginan.

* * *

><p><em>Aku tak pernah tau, kalau kehilangan seseorang yang aku sayangi itu, rasanya sesakit ini.<em>

* * *

><p>"Ne, Oniichan, bagaimana kabarmu disana? Apa kau bahagia disana? Apa kau kesepian? Kau tau, aku sudah SMA sekarang. Aku selalu mendapat prestasi yang membuat Otouchan dan Okaachan bangga, tiap tahun aku selalu menunggumu. Kapan kau pulang?"<p>

Naif. Akashi Tetsuya memang naif. Mana mungkin orang yang sudah mati bangkit lagi? Dia terkekeh seperti orang gila begitu menyadari pertanyaannya, entah berapa lama hingga air matanya mengalir keluar.

* * *

><p><em>Aku menyesal, kenapa aku tak melakukan hal terbaik untuk merawatnya ketika dia sakit ?<em>

* * *

><p>Tetsuya menangis, dadanya sesak, dia merasa sangat bodoh, tidak menyadari keadaan kakaknya saat itu, tidak merawatnya, bahkan tidak mengkhawatirkannya.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Aku menyesal, kenapa aku tak mencoba membuatnya selalu tersenyum sebelum hari itu tiba ?<em>

* * *

><p>Perasaan itu kembali muncul, membuatnya terluka. Tetsuya tak bisa melakukan apa-apa, semuanya sudah berlalu, tak ada yang bisa dia lakukan, baik saat itu, maupun kini.<p>

"Baka!" Umpatnya pada diri sendiri, "Kenapa kau begitu bodoh, Tetsuya?! Kenapa kau baru sadar sekarang? Semuanya sudah terlambat," isaknya, "Tak ada gunanya kau menangis…"

* * *

><p><em>Ketika aku telah mengerti, aku merasa kehilangan…<em>

_kehilangan yang sangat dalam…_

* * *

><p>Angin berhembus semakin kuat, menusuk tubuh kecil yang lemah itu hingga menggigil, namun tiba-tiba tetsuya merasakan sesuatu yang lain, sesuatu yang hangat, seolah seseorang menyelimutinya dengan selimut yang tebal. Tetsuya membuka kedua matanya dan mendapati sesosok bayangan memeluknya erat. Tidak, bukan bayangan, tapi-<p>

"Oniichan?"

-Seijuurou!

Tetsuya mengulurkan tangan untuk memeluk sosok yang dia rindukan, namun dia hanya bisa memeluk udara. Berkali-kali dia mencoba, namun hasilnya nihil.

Seijuurou bagaikan sebuah hologram.

Tetsuya menatap Seijuurou yang menggeleng sedih. Tangannya terulur dan mengelus pipi Tetsuya, menyalurkan kehangatan kepada pemuda _bluenette_ tersebut. Tetsuya bermaksud untuk menggenggam tangan yang pernah dan selalu membelainya setiap malam, namun hasilnya tetap nihil. Akashi Seijuurou sama sekali tak bisa disentuh.

"Oniichan, gomenasai." Isak Tetsuya setelah lelah mencoba. Air mata menetes diatas makam itu. Sementara Seijuurou hanya bisa menatap adiknya dengan tatapan sedih, "Maaf karena aku terlalu egois. Maaf karena aku tak pernah mengkhawatirkanmu. Aku menyesal, andai waktu bisa diputar ulang…"

Pusaran angin menerbangkan bunga sakura yang berguguran, dan dengan perlahan, angin itu mengelilingi Seijuurou. Tetsuya menatapnya dengan tatapan sedih dan benci.

Tidak, dia tidak benci pada Seijuurou, Tetsuya takkan bisa membencinya. Dia membenci dirinya sendiri, yang terlalu polos saat itu. Bagaimana dia bisa bermain tanpa mengkhawatirkan kakaknya yang terbaring lemah di rumah saat itu? bagaimana dia bisa tetap tersenyum ketika Seijuurou meninggal? Bagaimana bisa?

Sebuah pelukan hangan diberikan Seijuurou untuk Tetsuya, "Kau tidak salah, Tetsuya," bisiknya, "Aku tidak kecewa padamu. Dengan keberadaanmu disisiku selama ini, aku sudah bahagia."

Air mata mengalir semakin deras di pipinya, "Gomenasai, Oniichan…"

"Kudengar kau selalu meraih juara umum di sekolah, Tetsuya?" Tanya Seijuurou, deru angin terdengar semakin kuat, "Itu baru adikku. Aku bangga padamu." Tangannya mengacak surai bluenette yang disukainya, "Pertahankan ya."

Tetsuya mengangguk, sosok Seijuurou perlahan menghilang dari hadapannya, namun kata-kata terakhir Seijuurou sebelum dia hilang dalam pusaran angin itu takkan pernah dia lupakan.

.

.

.

.

.

_Aku kesepian .._

.

.

.

.

.

"Selamat tinggal, adik kecilku. Oniichan mencintaimu."

.

.

.

.

.

_Aku merindukan sosok itu .. Sangat .._

.

.

.

.

.

**OWARI**

* * *

><p>AN:

HWAAA! GOMENASAI GOMENASAI! Fei tau masih ada fic yang belum kelar tapi masih nekat publish yang baru, hontouni gomenasai! #alasakurai.

F: Fic ini ditulis atas permintaan Li-kun, dengan terpaksa senang hati, Fei ngetik cerita ini walaupun ga ngerti jalan ceritanya :v

L: Enggak oii :v Fei yang minta cerita Lie dijadiin fic :3 Ohya gw bukan cowok, call me Lie-Chan not Li-kun :v

F: *mengabaikan protes Lie* Oke, cerita ini ditulis berdasarkan ceritanya Li-kun, berhubung kami sekelas jadi kami bisa kerjakan fic ini bareng-bareng. Dan karena Li-kun yang punya cerita, jadi review kalian ditujukan ke Li-kun, bukan ke Fei, ngerti? #ambilgunting.

L: Lie-chan!

F: #kaburkeafrika.

L: Ga bertanggung jawab -_-, Ja, minna, RnR please…


End file.
